Sissy's Revenge
by ZERO MASON
Summary: Sissy is sick and tiered of Aelita get all of her atinsion. So she decides to get revenge, by suducing Jeremei. Dut will love blume. Read and Reveiw A request Fearthpain.


**This is Code Lyoko Sissy/Jeremie Sex fic. This was a ChallengeFic I exepted, and I well write it to the best of my abileity. This will be a slave story, and if the Fearthepain you made the challege dose not like it. Then I will fix it.**

Sissy get what she asked for.

Sissy sat inher room, steaming over the fact that the new girl took all of the atension from. "Damn you, " Sissy hissed under her breath, "DAMN YOU, AELITA." Sissy was the most populer girls in school, until Aeltia came this year. _What can I do to get herback, _Sissy began to think of what she saw Aelita do that day. Then she got her answer, "Jeremie, Aelita's little boy-friend." Then Sissy thought of what she could do, _I wonder how far they went so far, but it realy didn't matter. All I have to do is suduce Jeremei, and Aelita will be broken. _"HAHAHA," Sissy lagh ather plan to make Aelite suffer.

The next day was Saterday, so Sissy had half the day to work it out. She waited until night to sneak out of her doorm room, she sneaked all the way to Jeremei's room. Sisy looked down, and s a blue light comig from his computer. "Good, he's awake." Sissy said as she held a small, flip cam in he right hand. She slowly open the dor, and went in closing the door be hind her. She looked around, finding a spot were the flip would fit and see all of the action. As soon as she set the flip to record, she tip-toed to te roller chair.

Jeremie was sitting at his computer, working on the anti-vires code for Aelita, when his chair spun around and saw Sissy. "What the, Sissy," Jeremei said in shock as he saw Sissy staning there in a short night gown.

"I just wanted to see you," Sissy said as she sat on Jeremei's lap. Running her finger thorw his blonde hair.

Jeremei was stuck in a daze at Sissy's actions, but snaped out of it long euogh to ask, "Sissy, why are you doing this."

Sissy got a sexy smile on her face and said, "I just what to now what you now about SEX." After that lowed her head and kissed Jeremei pasuredly on the lips.

Jeremei knew this was wrong, he was kissing a person he considers a enamy. Not like Xana, but for get Aelita and the Super Conputer secret out before the vires is decstored. But his animal enstings are taking controle, and that is telling him to kiss back. So, he kissed SIssy back and waped his arms around her.

_Step one, complete._Sissy said in her head. Now she was ready for step two, orel. After just a few minutes, she pulled away from the kiss and said, "Show me what you now." As she said this she pulled her night gown off showing her pink bra and Hello Kitty panties. She sat on the bed and mosend for him to to join her. Jeremei got up and walk to the bed, and sat down next to her. He gently lowed her to lay on the bed, and then he went to work.

He strated at her lips kissing them with pasion, then he began go lower. He kissed her all the way down her neck, an dstopped at her bra. Sissy, without saying a word sat up a little, and unhooked her bre. She laid back down and let Jeremei continued. He removed the bra and tossed it to the side, then began to suck on her left, A-cup breast. Sissy mouned as her breast was sucked, but she tried not to get caugt in it all. Jeremei stopped wit left breast and went to the right one. He sucked on it for a few minutes, and then he continued down her smoth belly. He lick her belly botten, leaving a pudle selive in it.

Jeremei finly got to her pink panties. He slid them down to her ankils, and pulle them off and tossed aside. Right in front of him was the sweat lips of Sissy"s pussy.

Jeremei was about to digin , when Sissy stopped him and said in a sexy voice, "Not yet, it's my turn." And with that, Jeremei sat on the bed, as Sissy got to work. Frst she removed hi blue turtleneck, then she pushed him down on the bed and began to lick his chest. She ran her tongue all over Jeremeis chest, and down to his stomach. As she went down until she got to his pants, which she unbutton and unzipped. She silped them off along with his shoes. His boxers did not hide how much Jeremei was enjoying him self. s Sissy removed Jeremei's boxers, and was shocked by his 8 inched dick. She looked at Jeremei and said, " Well you look like have been enjoying your self," as she finished, she up and then laid on Jeremei in the 69 position. Jeremei began to eat Sissy like a mad man, and Sissy began to suck Jeremei's cock like an expert. As Sissy sucked on his cock, she looked up and saw the flip cam filming the whole thing. Sissy climax was building up, and she could not hold back any more. She came all over Jeremei''s mouth, face, and chest. After Sissy cam, that drove Jeremei over the edge. He shoot his seed in her mouth and down her throat. After there were done, both Jeremei and Sissy panted for breath.

Sissy roled off of Jermei and thought to her self, (_Step two, conplete. Step three, Vaginal sex_) As Sissy said in her mind, she had second thoughts. To get her revenge from Aelita, she would have to lose virginity. As she thougt this over she, had eough to get her revenge. But when Sissy turned back towards Jeremei, and saw that his member was still rock hard. Jeremei was resting with his eyes closed, and Sissy just had to have his cock. To Sissy this was not for revenge any more, now it was lust and need to have that cock. Sissy croled to Jeremei, got on hin, lined up her pussy lips to the cock, and inpalled her self onto it. Sssy bit her lower lip to keep from sceaming, and rested until the pain subside. When it did, she began to rided Jremei. First she started out slow, and picked up speed as the plesure build up. Sissy was getting to her climax, and so was the resting Jeremei. Sissy knew she had to try and climax first, so she sped up. Sissy felt it over take her, and she mouned loud as she cam,and then she pulled off of Jeremei just in time to let cum all over her low back, legs, and ass.

Sissy rested a little until she got her strangth to get up, cilect her stuff in cluding the flip cam, and was about to leave we Jereme said in his sleep. "I love you, Sissy."

Sissy was in shock as she left the room. She walked down the hall, thinking to her self (_Did he mean it, or was he just a dream_) Sissy got back to her room with a havey hart. On Monday shegoing to black mail Jeremei with the video to breack up with Aelita, but she just got a nothere ideo.

**SUNDAY MORNING**

Jere was up early working on Aelita"s anti-vires. And wondering if the night before with Sissy was a dream or real. As he was thinking, he heared a knock at the door, thinking it was one of the gang, he said, "Come in." The door opened and shot, with no word being said. Jeremei turned around to see his visiter and he was shocked at how he saw. "S..Sissy" he said in shock that she was wearing the same nigt gown from last night.

Sissy walked over to Jeremei and said in a sexy voice, "Jeremei, last night was no dream. And if you want me you have to let me in your group."

Jeremei sat there in shock, but he knew what to say. "Will you cover for us when we leave class, and keep one of the biggest secrets in the world." Jeremei asked.

Sissy smiled and said"Yes."

**Well there you guys go. A Sissy/Jeremei fic. I did this as a request and I realy enjoyed writing this. If you don't like Sissy and Jeremei then why did you read this. And I hope**


End file.
